What's Gone is Gone
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: With nothing left but a brother, is Gohan cursed to live alone, with no one to care for except Goten? Will they surrvive? Will Gohan take an offer he can't refuse or it'll cost him a life? How will Goten love anyone else when he is older? RR please!
1. The Death of the Mighty Warrior

Hi peeps, well, after you read the story please review and tell others to read, I'm working for two hours per chaps on this.... I deserve reviews... waaah! And by the way, its not a romance fic, not a GhVd  
  
"Gohan, come here, quick!" Chi Chi yelled as Goten ran down the hall into the living room. "Hurry, your father-"  
  
"Mom!" Gohan yelled as he got to the room and saw his mom on the floor, her head was cracked open practically, he stared in horror as he saw his dad on the sofa, with a cloth on his head. He had a deiese, they didn't know what it was, though, they were worried, now Gohan had three thing to worry about. His dad, his injured mom, and his one year old brother. This was too much for a fourteen year old!  
  
"Gohan.." Goku managed to say, it's been two days since he said something. "Ugh... Help your mother..."  
  
"Dad?" Gohan said as he took a step closer and stopped. "Are you okay?" Gohan was worried. 'Of course he's not okay, you moran, he's sick, man, what kind of brain do you have?' he thought as he grabbed his mom and carried her to her room and went to the nearest phone which was in the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed the reciever and dialed the numbers for Bulma's house.  
  
"Hello? Bulma? Hi, my mom's head is cracked open, and my dad is really sick,a nd I don't know what to do- I-I can't take all this pressure, could you come over here really quick?" Gohan said as he looked at Goten, his brother, his eyes brimmed with tears, he was a mess.  
  
"Of course, Gohan, we'll be over there as fast as we can," Bulma said on the other line, Gohan sighed and he said goodbye and hung up.  
  
He walked over to the living room and felt his dad's ki fading slowly... Gohan panicked, he ran over to his dad and took the themonitor out of Goku's mouth and saw that it was 104 F. Gohan's eyes brimmed with more tears as some escaped, the doorbell rang and he hurried and opened the door, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
It was Bulma, carring two year old Trunks, and Vegeta. Gohan led them to the living room then to his parents bedroom and Bulma gasped at the sight of both of his parents. Gohan's eyes quickly brimmed with more tears and many of them escaped. Bulma looked at the young teenager and she took out her cellphone and caleld 911 and she went to get cold water and a rag and changed the cloth on Goku's head quickly and his temperature was now 104 F.  
  
"He's not gunna make it..." Gohan whipsered, more choked then whispered.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My dad... He's not gunna make it, is he?" Gohan said as Goku moaned, he was really sick and there seemed to be no cure.  
  
"I don't know, Gohan..." Bulma said as she sat down next to Gohan, Trunks and Goten were in Gohan's room, in a playpen. Vegeta was busy getting the stuff Bulma asked for the two sick adults. Soon, the door rang again and Gohan answered it and it was the abulence and they took Goku, and Chi Chi, who had a bandage on her head, from which Bulma did so a lot of blood wouldn't spill.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" Gohan choked as he looked at the floor as the doctors carried his mother away and closed the door behind them. "Am I curse or something..." he cried, he let out all the tears kept inside him, they poured like rain, light, sad, scared rain...  
  
"Don't feel bad, kiddo... Worse stuff happen to other people then this..." Bulma said calmly.  
  
"But why did this happen to my dad? What did he do to deserve this? He did good, he saved the world... Why..." Gohan's face was covered in tears, he was crying uncontralably. Veegta was watching from a safe distance as he sat at the kitchen table and watched his wife talk to his rival's son.  
  
Soon, with out a trace... it began to rain outside, thunder roared and lightning flashed through the sky as the lights went out and Gohan looked down at his feet and cried more.. his sobs were drowned out by thunder...  
  
The next day, Chi Chi was alright... except Goku was still really sick and the doctors tried everything they can to help Goku... but it was all to late.. he passed away as soon as the rain came the other day. They called Bulma and told her first instead of Gohan... for they knew that he would take it the wrong way.  
  
"Oh no.. He passed away... Oh... Goku..." Bulma said as she hung up the phone and faced her husband. "He's gone..."  
  
Back with Gohan, he was changing Goten's diaper when the doorbell rang again, he answered it and saw Bulma, her eyes were red and puffy. Gohan let her in and she sat at the coach were Goku was at the other night.  
  
"Gohan... I know this may be hard on you but... Listen.. Your father... passed away last night..." Bulma choked as she cried on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Dad... No....." Gohan whispered as Bulma got up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan... but we can't wish him back... He died of a natural cause... He's gone..." Bulma said as Gohan nodded as Bulma left home, leaving Gohan alone with his brother.  
  
"Dad..." Gohan whispered as he closed the door and got to his brother and carried him to the living room and put him on his lap and he was facing him. "Hey little bro... I know you didn't know dad very long... But he was the strongest warrior in the universe... Yet he died yesterday... Sorry little bro.. if only you could have seen him more often..." Gohan told Goten, yet he knew he couldn't understand him.  
  
"Gaa..." Goten cooed as he leaned on Gohan's chest and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah.. You and mom are all I got..." Gohan said as he carried Goten to his crib and layed him in it and cried as a tear hit his brother's face and he left and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwhich to eat.. yet he didn't eat much of it. "Why did you have to go, dad... why..."  
  
The rest of the day was worse... Usually, when it was lunch, Goku used to complain everyday that he wanted mroe food or he was still hungry, but this time, he ate alone and he didn't hear Goku's voice, except in his memory. Yet this made him feel worse, then when he watched TV, his dad always joined him and they talked durning the commercial, but this time, was different. His life was quickly changing before his eyes, he cried even more.  
  
Then next day, Chi Chi came home on the nibus, and her eyes were swollen and red and puffy, she's been crying all night, is what the doctors told him. Gohan led his mother to her room and she layed in her bed.  
  
"Gohan... I could have saved him... I could have made a difference in the future.. I could have..." Chi Chi said as Gohan silenced her and put Goten on the bed next to her.  
  
"Mom, what happened to you?" Gohan said as Chi Chi looked away.  
  
"I don't know... I was about to give... him... some antibiotics... but then something hit me really hard and I fell and hit my head against the small table nearby while I was calling you over to bring some water..." Chi Chi said as Gohan nodded as if he understand what she said.  
  
"Mom... it's not your fault.. It's all our fault..." Gohan said as he hugged his mother as she weeped on his shoulder and he cried and his tears fell dow his face and down his neck into his shirt. "I miss him too....."  
  
"Oh Gohan.. you and Goten are all I've got left... I would die if any of you died too... I'll be left alone..." Chi Chi cried as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Mom... I would kill myself if you and Goten died..." Gohan said as Chi Chi smiled weakly and she wiped away her tears. "And anyways... We'll see him again in Other World... Don't cry mother... All will be alright.." yet he didn't believe a word he said. What if a new enemy came and he was beyond his and the other's level? They will all perish... Yet he desperatly tried to find faith in his words....  
  
Hope you liked it.. I know it's angst and all... But I put a great deal of effort on this... Please review and tell me if it is good or bad... Thank you for reading... 


	2. The Cry for Help, Call Answered

Its not gunna be a Videl/Gohan fic..... You'll see....  
  
A few days had pass sine Goku's death.. Family and friends are recovering slowly... and yet they still mourn over the death of the greatest warrior in the universe. At Caspsule Corp, even Vegeta admitted that Goku was stronger then him to Bulma.  
  
Life without Goku was a diaster.  
  
"Mother... I can't seemed to find a bottle for Goten..." Gohan said as he searched the fridge for a bottle of milk for his baby brother.  
  
"Look again, I know I stalked it up with bottles yesterday," Chi Chi said as she sighed, her head was being supported by her hands, her elbow on the table, she missed her husband, and wanted him back.  
  
"Oh, found one, thanks mom..." Gohan said as he picked up his brother from the floor and walked to the sofa and set him down on his lap and gave Goten his bottle, it was a cute sight... If Goku was there, Chi Chi would have taken a picture and they'd all be happy as they once was. Then Gohan lift Goten and carried him to the bathroom and gave him a quick bath. "Okay, bro... If you want this to go by fast, cooperate and you'll be out of the water in no time...."  
  
Yet little Goten jumped out naked and ran around the house, Gohan chased him as the maniac baby knocked down vases and plates, which Gohan caught before they hit the floor.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Goten was back in the tub and soon in his little outfit with footsies. He looked so adorible as Chi Chi smiled for the first time after the death of Goku. Gohan set Goten in his crib and he fell asleep and he walked back to his mom and sat next to her at the kitchen table.  
  
"So... Mom... Are you feeling alright?" Gohan asked, she's been sitting there for two hours without getting up.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine..." Chi Chi said as she smiled weakly, soon her eyes brimmed with tears and she cried on her son's shoulder. His shirt was now covered with tears and he sighed as he patted her back to comfront her.  
  
"Don't cry mom.. I don't like it when you cry..." Gohan choked as his eyes brimmed with tears, he wanted to cry with her, yet he knew that if he cried, she would cry harder, since her son is crying with her made her feel sad. "Mom, he'll be alright.. I assure you that he is in a better place..."  
  
"But I want to see him now... Not when I die of old... I want my baby boy to grow up with a father, just like you did, Gohan, I want Goten to have the same things you had when you were a child..."  
  
"You mean you want him to be kidnapped, have to fight villans that are trying to destroy the world, being blamed for having his father being killed! Is that what you want from Goten?" Gohan said as he push Chi Chi gentely so that she was looking into his face. "Mom... I had a bad childhood... And if you want Goten to have the same things I had, he would have a bad childhood too... I mean, dad died and all, and he always had to save the world.. Yet, he is usually not around to spend some quality time with the family... He is always sparring and and goofing off, until its too late to do any one of those things..."  
  
"Oh Gohan... I just miss your father too much! I can't surrvive without him... I-I can't hold back my tears as well as you all could..." Chi Chi whispered as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan..."  
  
"That's okay, mom... I miss him too also... And I want to cry too, but crying won't bring him back to life... You know we can't wish him back since he died a natural death, mom..."  
  
"Yes, yes I know, the DragonBalls are useless now... They won't do any good, oh Gohan, I wish I could have told him that I loved him so much but I tried but then I fainted and cracked my head and... I didn't get a chance too..." Chi Chi said as she got up and smiled weakly. "Well, it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow, don't forget that...."  
  
"Yes mom..." Gohan said, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he's been absent a few days since his dad was dead, his funeral was on Friday, and today was Wednesday, Bulma had already planned it, since Chi Chi was too sad to do so. He went to his room where Goten's crib was and Goten was still asleep, as soon as he heard his mom close her door, he walked over to his young brother.  
  
He looked at him, a child replica of Goku, with spikey black hair, and his eyes were just like his mom, he smiled ar his brother. Then Goten woke up and was about to cry when Gohan picked up the little child and carried him to his bed and cradle him in his arms.  
  
"Hey little bro, its me... Your brother, yes, your dad died, but don't be sad bro, you'll see him again when we died and go to Other World, don't worry... We'll go through this together, and none of us will feel left behind," Gohan whispered to Goten as he hummed a little tune that made Goten fall back to sleep and he put him back to his crib and went to his bed across the room. "Goodnight, Goten..."  
  
"Gohan, breakfast is ready!" Chi Chi said, trying to act normal.  
  
"Foood!" Gohan said, with a little bit of enthuiasim. He jumped out of bed and got dressed and went to the kitchen table, which was covered with water, might have been tears from last night. "Good morning mom!"  
  
"Hi Gohan, how are you?" Chi Chi asked as she served Gohan breakfast, three pancakes and bacon with a glass of milk.  
  
"Fine, and- I can't do this, mom... Usually dad comes in saying 'I'm hungry' and it just doesn't feel the same," Gohan said as he finished his breakfast in silence as Chi Chi ate her's. "Bye mom! See you after school!" and he walked out the door and kicked off and flew into the orange sky.  
  
It took him fifteen minutes to get there and he landed in the woods and walked fifty yards to the school, Orange Star Junior High, he was in 8th grade, and he was known at school as the smart guy. Not geek, he didn't wear glasses for him to be called a geek, he was smart, that was all.  
  
"Hey Gohane, what's up?" said as guy behind him. He turned around and saw the star quarterback, Kevin.  
  
"Oh, hi Kev..." Gohan said as he looked away and kept on walking.  
  
"Hey, Gohane, could you do my homework assignment today for science, since I need to get a B or higher to stay on the football team, and if I don't, then we'll lose the meet against the Dogs... Come on, for the Dragon pride?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I sorry Kevin... But I'm kinda going through something right now... Try to get one of those 'geeks' to do it..." Gohan said, since his dad died, he didn't want to do any more work then he should, and second, he didn't want to.  
  
"Fine, we'll see when I get kicked out of football and everyone is gunna blame you and hate you for this! Son-Gohan!" Kevin yelled as he shoved Gohan to the floor and walked off in fusteration.  
  
"Whatever! Jackass...." Gohan said, he got up and went to his locker and pulled out his books and stuffed them in his black backpack. He hadn't notice that he was wearing a plain black shirt with dragon on it, and black pants. He realized it and shook the thought out of his head. 'Dad... I miss you...'  
  
He closed his locker and saw a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes walking with her friends he didn't know... Videl. Gohan smiled to himself and proceed to walk to class, but he kept on looking at Videl. She was wearing a white shirt that had a picture of a unicorn and a black skirt that reached her knees. He walked on to class and saw Kevin walking towards him followed by a group of football players as himself.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Kevin yelled as he lifted him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Now do you regret not doing my homework? Now me and my boys are gunna beat you up to bits!"  
  
"Arghh! Let go of me!" Gohan said as he tried to punch him, but his hands were caught in his pockets, and his shoulders couldn't move. "Damn it!"  
  
"Rex..." Kevin said as he punched him on the face and snapepd his fingures and a large looking guy, not as large as Kevin, picked him up and flunged him across the hall, scattering students. "Now beat him up to a pulp!" and Rex started punching Gohan as the other guys came and punched him as well.  
  
"Leave him alone Kevin!" someone yelled as the guys quit hitting him. "Let him go or I'll tell on you!" Gohan looked up and saw Videl standing there, glaring at the foorball players. "Now! Or I'll have my father-"  
  
"Okay okay! Don't think you're off the hook, man!" Kevin said as he ran off followed by his boys and Gohan picked himself up and leaned against the wall and rubbed his shoulder, the only thing that hurt, they punched him everywhere, but it all felt like a tickle, yet they punched really hard on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks..." Gohan muttered as he picked up his backpack and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I was wondering, are you doing anything lately today? I'm just asking," Videl asked as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"Uh... I guess I'm not doing anything today important..." Gohan said as he turned around and faced Videl. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if... we could go out sometime... Maybe today?" Videl said sheepishly.  
  
"Uh... Sure," Gohan said as he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Great, I'll have me and my dad to pick you up and we'll go to the movies, not my dad though," Videl said as Gohan agreed and they left to class.  
  
'I can't belive it... she asked me out...' he thought as he got to math class. 


	3. The Date on Moonlight Rock

Not a Videl/Gohan fic.... You'll see on later chapters.....  
  
School was over and Gohan walked halfway home as he flew the rest. He got home and went to his room and looked into his closet and chose a short sleeve red shirt, which revieled his muscles, blue jeans, and some clean sneakers, he smiled at himself in the mirror, and laughed.  
  
"I'm starting to get over my father's lose... How strange... My first date..." Gohan said as he then frowned. "And dad didn't get to see it happen..." he cried for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. "Mom, it's my date, Videl, I'll be home by ten, bye!"  
  
"Bye Gohan, have fun," Chi Chi said as Gohan closed the door, leaving his mother and brother alone.  
  
"Hi Videl, how are you?" Gohan asked as he entered the car and sat next to Videl in the back seat.  
  
"Oh, fine, you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine I guess..." Gohan said, lying to her about his dad. "Who's your dad?"  
  
"Who's her dad? Who's her dad?! I am Hercue! The greatest World Martial Arts champion! I am the champion of champions!" said the driver as he stucked his head in the back and looked at Gohan. "And you look familiar..."  
  
'I think that's the dude from the Cell Games... That fraud...' Gohan thought as he looked at Videl. 'Poor Videl....'  
  
"Dad... We don't care!" Videl said as Hercue continued driving.  
  
"Hey you two, did you see the Cell Games, I of coarse, defeated that green fellow with ease!" Hercue gloated/ lied... since it was Goku who defeated him... I didn't get to see that saga "There were other people there, but I knew they were all frauds! Ha haa! But not I! Hooo! I am a true warrior, who is not a coward, there was this guy by the name of Goku-Who would name thier kid that?- and I knew by the moment I saw him that he was a fraud, yes-sire, I knew it from the start!"  
  
Gohan's hands were in his pockets and they were clentched in anger, for his father had just been insulted in front of his face.  
  
'How dare he... How dare he disgrace my father.. I will kill him- Videl... he's her father...' Gohan thought as he looked at Videl. "Hey, could we change our plans?"  
  
Instead of going to the movie, he told Videl's dad to frop them off at Midnight Rock, which he did and drove off.  
  
"Hey Videl... I wanted to tell you soemthing personal... Even though this is our first date and all, but I have the feeling I should tell yout this..." Gohan said as Videl looked into his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she held his hands in her's.  
  
"Well, you know the Cell Games?" She nodded. Well, Goku is... my father...." he said.  
  
"The fraud?" she asked.  
  
"NO HE IS NOT A FRAUD, WHAT YOUR DAD SAID WAS ALL A LIE! HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO STOP HIM! HE SAVE THE WORLD MILLIONS OF TIMES! AND... He died a few days ago..." Gohan said as Videl's face was in shock.  
  
"He died... Oh Gohan, that must be tough and- My father lied to everyone!?" Videl said as he looked at Gohan again. "But.. all that he said-"  
  
"Lies... all lies... don't trust a thing he says, they are all lies. My father was the strongest warrior in the world, but now Bulma Briefs husband is.... Yet I wish it was my father, for if it was, he would still be alive..." Gohan said as his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Gohan... I'm so sorry for your lose..." Videl said as she held his hands tight, yet it felt lightly to Gohan. "I wanted to tell all along that I loved you and since I didn't have the guts to, I'm saying it now... Yet I don't think this is the best time to say so..."  
  
"It's alright... My mom and I have been crying for a long time, nothing new..." Gohan said as he wiped his eyes. "Sorry..."  
  
"It must be hard for you and your mom..." Videl said.  
  
"And my one year old brother..." Gohan said.  
  
"Poor thing... he will never know his father... Poor child..." Videl said as she layed her head on Gohan's shoulder and he smiled at the touch of her hair on his neck.  
  
"Well, I-" Gohan stopped, he felt a slight pain in his stomach... A pain that scared him. "My mom... Something has happen to my mom! But what! Videl, I need to tell you soemthing else that could change our relationship!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm half Saiyan, a race that is almost over, and I could fly and do all this cool thing and all, like this," he held out his hands and form a ki blast then it disappeared. I'm gunna go to my house, if you want to come you could..." he said quickly.  
  
"Okay," and he held her hand as he kicked off with her trailing behind him. "Whoa, this is cool!"  
  
'Mom... what happened?' he flew home which was a few miles away. 'Don't worry... I'll be there.....' Somehow he knew something was wrong, but what...  
  
"So... you're an alian from a lost race, and the strongest warrior in the world is an alian too... Whoa... that is freaky.. yet cool... You're the cutest alian/human boy I've ever seen..." Videl said as she smiled and she saw the stars really close then she would have ever thought she could be close. "Where's your hosue, I don't see it?"  
  
"Over there, hang on," Gohan said as he landed a few yards away from his home, he saw a figure of his mom fall to the floor and he gasped as he ran as fast as he could, leaving Videl to catch up to him.  
  
He kicked the door opened and ran inside and cried as he saw what had happen to his mom, and Videl gasped and fainted as she hit the floor really hard and Gohan cried... Cried and cried... for his mother was.... dead..... 


End file.
